Scandal
by Castle and Law and order SVU
Summary: A passionate and loving relationship turns into a media circus but for what reason? (AU/College)
1. Chapter 1

**Short and sweet I know, but I wanted to leave suspense for my readers.**

 **I know that I also have to two stories to update but WRITERS BLOCK!**

 **Also does anyone want to volunteer as tribute, to do my cover art.**

If you look up Scandal in the dictionary it would say. An action or event regarded as morally or legally wrong and causing general public and worldwide outrage.

The word had been thrown around by every newspaper, radio station and news channel on tv. It's main focus on a Professor and a student and how their lust turned into love which caused what everyone was called the biggest and shocking Scandal in America.

It started in the winter, the week before winter break to be exact. The cold was hurrying students to get into a heated classroom or dorm, taking his numb hands out of his pocket he pushed open the door to the library.

Professor Richard Rodgers was only looking text books for his next class, but he didn't know the wonderful but yet messy situation he was about to get into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still looking for a person to do my cover art.**

 **Please let me know what you think?**

 **I'm tried to be as** **descriptive as possible, please let me now also if I need to be more** **descriptive**

 **Reposting cause for some people it wasn't showing up.**

Richard Rodgers was tapping his fingers on the dark brown desk and let out another frustrated sigh. He didn't have time for this he swore that his publisher was going to kill him if he was late once again for another meeting.

Rick turned away, he'll just have to come another time he could come tomorrow before his afternoon class when a voice called out to him. "Is there anything I could help you with, Professor?"

Her voice was like the sound of an angel and so was her face, from her carmel wavy hair which was pulled up into a bun and a braid on the side, Her mustard turtleneck with a dark denim jeans commented her beautiful complexion.

"Uh..um I was just here to pick up the textbooks, I put it on hold."

"Sure, what name is it under?"

"Professor Rodgers."

"Are you the Professor that does the poetry course?" Kate asked once she recognised his name. "Yes...Are you in one of my classes?" Rick asked confused after all this is the first time he had seen her and if he had met her before he would have remembered her face.

"No, I was going to take it up but I already had a big course load."

"Well, I run a workshop on a Sunday ten o" clock you more than welcome to come along, free coffee and bear claws."

"I would love too, but I can't, I have to work."

"I'll let you in on something?" Rick whispered with a grin. "Mrs Ross, not only has a hearing problem but a seeing problem so I don't think she would know if you didn't show up."

Kate turned around and picked up a stack of textbooks, then came them to Rick. "Have a nice day, Professor," Kate replied with a grin.

"Call me Rick," He said picking up the textbooks and then headed towards the door. "I like to be known as the cool teacher," He said opening the door.

And with his comment, she shook her head and rolled her eyes, But she also had a smile on her face.

/

On Sunday for the first time since she was sixteen when she went through her leather, dark makeup rebel stage. She was skipping work it's not like she was getting paid or anything and it wasn't really a job it was more a volunteer job.

Kate showed up to the workshop at 9:50AM she was about to walk in when she realised that Pr..Rick was still setting up the chairs and tables in a circle and couldn't help but notice how big and...drool worthy his muscles were.

She gave a little silent knock on the side of the door. "Hey." He smiled at her melting her heart right away. "You came."

"I'm too early?" Kate said shyly, playing with the loose thread on her khaki sweater. "No, everyone should be here soon, come in."

"Do you need any help setting up?" Kate asked awkwardly walking in. "I think I'm set, but please help yourself to some coffee and bear claws."

"I just had breakfast but thanks anyway?"

"Okay well just take a seat, anywhere you like," Rick said sitting in a chair.

"Thanks," Kate said sitting down two seats away from him.

The room was silent and awkward for a while, every couple of seconds one of them would find themselves looking at the other but looking away quickly when the other would look.

Kate looked up at the time which read ten past fifteen. "Maybe everyone is studying?" Kate suggested.

"Yeah, Maybe they thought Sunday was the last one," Rick said standing up and started to pack away the chairs. "I'll help you," Kate said standing up also.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Kate said picking up a chair and taking it other to the stack of chairs.

/

After helping Rick pack up the chairs and tables, she returned to the library, lucky for her Mrs Ross didn't notice she was gone.

Kate sat in her small and cosy corner of the library, unboxing the new books that had arrived and sorting them into neat piles. "Well I think, you have the best spot in the library." A familiar voice said that instantly made her have butterflies in her stomach and her heart racing.

But she had to ignore and try not to act out on her feelings, all though he wasn't much older than her she was a student and he was a teacher..It would be so wrong.

"Yeah I guess, I do." Kate shrugged. "I was looking for you?"

"Well, you found me," Kate said awkwardly. "You've got a lot of boxes there, want some help?"

"Sure," Kate said pushing a box and a box opener, Ricks direction. "So what I'm basically, doing is sorting the books into alphabetical order by the authours name in piles."

"Got it," Rick said opening the box and starting to unpack a couple of books. "So how much do you get for this?" Rick asked.

"Nothing, it's actual a volunteer job more than a job."

"Are you new to the campus, cause I know most of the students here but I haven't seen you before?"

"No, and I'm either here or at my dorm, I'm not really into drinking games and random hook my roommate." Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Well, the party life isn't for everyone," Rick said shrugging his shoulders. "Aren't you the professor that got drunk playing beer pong?"

"Pff.. no," Rick said his face turning quickly to a shade of red and shaking his head.

"So anyway," Rick said changing the subject. "You haven't told me your name yet, I told you mine so it's only fair."

"It's Kate."

"So are you a local to the big apple, Kate?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"Most of my life, I used to move towns with my mothers theatre company."

"You don't sound like you enjoyed it." Kate joked. "It was alright but it was just hard being the new kid and keeping friends."

"Yeah, that would be pretty hard, I mean I didn't move around but I never really had too many friends."

/

"Thanks for your help," Kate said putting the last on the shelf. "Your welcome, is there anything else you need help with?"

"No, All I have to do is close up."

"Close-up?" Rick asked confused. "Rick, It's six o'clock," Kate said pointing to the clock behind him.

"Oh.," Rick said awkwardly. "Well when you're working hard, I guess time flies,"

"Sure does," Kate said heading towards the front desk. "So do you, volunteer on weekends or just strictly weekends," Rick said following her.

"Just of a weekend, whenever I have spare time," Kate said opening the front door to the library and getting the key out of her back pocket.

"Between classes and marking papers I wish I had spare time."

"You spent most of the day with me, I think you have spare time," Kate smirked.

"No, not really, I just wanted to put off the paperwork and plus I wanted to spend time with..you, which I was wondering after all that work if you wanted to go and get a burger?" Rick asked shyly.

"Oh..Um," Kate said awkwardly tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Isn't that kinda inappropriate with me being a student and you being a professor."

"Two people eating a burger and drinking milkshakes, I see nothing inappropriate about that," Rick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay than..Um, I need to stop by my dorm to get my wallet but...so I'll meet you there."

"It's alright, I'll pay for it."

"Lead the way." She grinned at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I like to hear readers input and what you guys want, So let me know.**

"Um..What are you doing?" Kate asked when she saw Rick dipping his chip into his chocolate milkshake.

"What, you've never dipped your chips into a milkshake or soft serve before?"

"No, I have it with sauce like a normal person."

"Normal is boring," Rick said shrugging his shoulders. "Try it."

"What?"

"Come on, you don't know till you try it."

"Okay, fine," Kate said taking the lid, off her milkshake and picking up one of her chips. "This isn't going to make my milkshake salty, is it?" Kate asked before dipping her chip in.

"Nope." Rick shook his head with a smile. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kate said death glaring him.

"Eat up." Rick grinned again. "You're a sick man," Kate muttered under her breath.

After Kate had chewed it and swallowed with disgust, Rick still had the nerve to ask how she liked it. Even though the answer was clear in Kate's facial expression.

"So?" Rick asked eagerly.

"It tastes like a soggy potato with chocolate, It's disgusting."

"You don't realise, what you're missing out on," Rick said picking up his chip and dipping it in his milkshake.

"Yeah, I really don't," Kate muttered with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm in the mode for a movie, are you in the mode for a movie?"

"Rick, now you're pushing it."

"Come on," Rick begged, bringing out his puppy eyes. "It's been age's since, I've been to the movies and It's really depressing and sad."

"Okay, fine what do you want to see?"

"Jurassic Park, but I would most likely scare you." Rick teased. "There showing Sleepless in Settle if that's more your style."

"Jurassic Park, it is then," Kate said picking up her jacket, that was resting next to her, stood up and walked towards the door of Remy's leaving Rick behind.

Rick watched her leave, he was memorised by her and just wanted to be with her longer, but he would have to remind himself every now and then that she was a student and he was a professor.

And romantic relationships were forbidden with students, Kate was a nice girl and she didn't deserve to have her reputation ruined and her education ruined.

Why did his dream girl, have to be a student?


	4. Chapter 4

**I love to hear your thoughts and reviews...but no one is reviewing and when I read your lovely reviews it really inspires me to write. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

His lips softly trailed down her neck as her fingers ran through his hair and every now and then she would let out a soft moan.

A dinosaur roaring brought him at off his daydream or whatever that was, He kept picturing their lovemaking ever since the movie started.

But Rick knew that his fantasy's would never become real thing ever, he needed to get out of his theater, get some air then maybe he could focus on the movie that he's been dying to see for weeks.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked when she noticed, Rick standing up. "Bathroom," Rick said starting to go down the stairs.

/

When he got into the bathroom, he turned on the cold water cupped his hands and splashed cold water all over his face. "Get a grip," Rick said slapping himself on the face.

"It's wrong, so VERY WRONG," Rick said pointing the finger at himself. "Just hang in for half an hour and now know's you might not even see her again after this night."

"All, though," Rick said sadly. "I kinda, do want to see her again and I kinda did invite her to my Sunday class."

Rick turned on the tap again and splashed his face with it, he heard the toilet flush and realised his wasn't alone. "Hey," Rick said awkwardly as the man walked out of the toilet.

"You have some serious problems man." The man said shaking his head as he washed his hands. "If you saw her, you would understand my situation."

"See a therapist." The man said leaving the bathroom.

/

A week later, Maddison noticed that something was wrong with...her roommate whatever her name was. She had to find out what it was...for her roommate's sake of course.

"Are you having, boy trouble I'm dying for a scandal or gossip?" Maddison said sitting on Kate's bed.

Kate rolled her eyes and put her book down. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Cause were roommates..duh," Maddison said with a fake smile.

"Really, What's my first name?"

"Okay, look," Maddison said dropping the fake smile and the high pitched voice..thank goodness. "There has been no scandal or gossip for weeks, I'm getting so bored so what is up?"

"I'm not going to open up about my personal life, just cause your bored and because you want some drama."

With a big sigh, Maddison got off the bed and mumbled something under her breath somewhere along the lines of her having no friends. Kate picked up her book once again and failed to get Rick off her mind.

He was a teacher it was so wrong to want him, she wished that she didn't want him badly.

Kate had her fair share of crushes throughout high school, but no crush compared to this.

Maybe it wasn't a crush, maybe it was love...heartbreaking forbidden love. Why did love have to be this difficult why couldn't it just be easy like in the movies?

Cause her life wasn't a movie, she wasn't an actress and he wasn't an actor no one was writing the script on her life and there would most definitely not be a happy ending.

And she would just have to deal, with things being that way.

/

He was acting like a sixteen-year-old again, he couldn't get a hold of himself.

He found himself finding a copy of her class schedule just so he knew what building to avoid at what time.

He was stupid to believe that if he avoided her that he could forget her and start to move on from the harsh reality he was facing.

Thoughts of going to a therapist crossed his mind, once or twice but when he really thought about it he really didn't want to tell another person let alone a stranger about his twisted fantasy with a student.

And how he would wake up in the morning, aroused cause he had a wet dream of their lovemaking which he kinda wasn't proud off.

But rules are rules and he made a promise when he took this job he wouldn't break any of the rules.

But sometimes rules get broken.

and you can't control love.


	5. Chapter 5

**It would be a really good christmad present if you left a review let's try to get more then two or three reviews. I won't bite so just tell me your thoughts cause I don't know if I'm doing bad or good.**

Skip stones were never his strongest skill but then again many things weren't, it seemed the only thing's he had skills in were cooking, teaching and writing.

Maybe it was the speed or the aim, that he struggled with.

As he picked up a little grey stone that was by the lake, that he found himself strolling by the lake.

He dropped the stone and continued his stroll up the lake, it was a nice place, Lake Chet, it was surrounded by an endless amount of dark green pine trees that had snow dusted onto them.

There were also wooden cabins, some of them buried deep in the woods and some on the steep hill overlooking the lake. And it was quiet only the sounds of nature filled the air which was a bonus for his writers brain.

But he didn't come out here to write, he came here cause he needed some fresh air and the smell of nature to clear his mind and hopefully...maybe his heart.

It all started a couple of day's before thanksgiving the campus was filled with excitement and joy as the student's said their farewells to their peers and teachers and packed up their dorm rooms.

Some parent's came to pick up their so-called angels, hugging and kissing them like there was no tomorrow. Professor Castle was struggling to do his catch up marking and other catch up paperwork, so he could enjoy his thanksgiving/Christmas, break.

But he was struggling to do so, not because of his hatred for paperwork but because he had something else on his mind, Kate.

Rick decided to take the risk both for his heart and his job, It's not liked he needed it his alter ego Richard Castle could always keep him afloat, He waited for the office lady to go the bathroom and then when she did, Rick dug through the computer files looking for Kate's details.

He rushed down the hallway and got stopped a couple of times by some drunk already students and hung over students. But when he got to the dorm he had missed out the door was open, the windows were open and only a mattress was left on the two bed's.

Hanging his head and leaving the broken pieces of his heart behind, he slowly walked back to his office, drove home and opened up a bottle of whiskey hoping that it might numb the pain for a little.

/

So here he was present day, heartbroken and alone at a freezing but a charming lake, he thoughts were interrupted when he heard a rustling sound coming from the trees and his insanely his city boy mind went to a bear...they do get bears here right and how do you deal with a bear?

Damn it he really should have done a little bit of research before taking a spear of the moment trip, he was a city person he knew nothing about the woods.

But when the animal or person showed themselves, it was worst then a bear...It was Kate. "Professor Rodgers?" Kate asked once she was down the steep hill. "Hi," Rick said walking closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked folding her arms. "Just wanted to clear my head, get out of the city." Rick shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

"Are you here with anyone?"

"If you mean women...then no."

"I actually meant family," Kate said also shrugging her shoulders. "No, my mother is on tour and I have no siblings, who are you here with?"

"My parents and my big family, which I needed a break from." Kate sighed. "Well that's family for you, I guess."

"Is something wrong, you're normally so friendly but your acting really cold?"

"You," Rick said hanging his head. "Me?" Kate asked pointing to herself. "What did I do, did the school board find out?"

"No, nobody knows about the movie and dinner but the real problem is that I can't get you off my mind."

"What's so special about me Rick, you're a popular teacher I've heard some girls asking to sleep with you for grades."

"That's it...your different."

"If we were to do this...would we crash and burn or would make it."

Rick walked closer to her and laced his fingers with hers. "I don't know Kate, Nobody ever knows what the future holds that's the way life works, but I do know one thing we shouldn't over think it," Rick said her forehead resting against her forehead and then kissing her gently on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Their lips were like magnets, almost like their lips were made for each other he took his hand away from her's and used them to cup her face.

But her lips weren't enough he wanted to explore her and fulfill his fantasy of their lovemaking, his lips separated from hers Kate let out a little whimper missing his lips right away.

Rick started at her cheek and made his way down to her neck, at first, he started to kiss her neck softly but he was selfish and he wanted more of her. He started to suck her neck and as he did that her moans started to get louder and she could feel her fingers combing through his hair.

But as good no... great his lips felt on her neck, she was a virgin and her ideal place to lose her virginity at a public lake, not only would it be embarrassing if another person was to catch them and the pebbles would be unbelievably uncomfortable and not very romantic.

Kate used her hands to push his chest away when she pushed him away he was breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" Rick asked trying to catch his breath but concerned at the same time as he placed his forehead against hers. "Not here,"

Kate said shaking her head, her hand's resting on his strong shoulders. "I want this Rick, I want you but not here."

"I can and will wait for you Kate, I want something with you something more than sex."

"What if I'm not worth it and you've wasted your time."

"Cause sometimes you have to risk it and trust your heart over your brain and I've taken that risk but can you?"

"Yes, Yes I can," Kate said placing a kiss on his lips but their kiss was cut off when Kate heard the voice of her father calling her name.

"I have to go," Kate said sadly she didn't want to go back to her overbearing and nosy family, she wanted to stay here with him..forever.

"When can I see you again?" Rick asked grabbing her arm as she walked away. "Well tomorrow is thanksgiving, so tonight I could tell my parent's that I'm going to a bonfire with a friend and then tell them I'm staying at their place."

"35 Woodster street," He said letting go of her arm. "See you then, Rick." She winked at him as she walked back to her cabin to answer her father calls.

/

"I'm here, dad," Kate answered as she walked up the stairs to her backyard where her father had called for her. "Katie, where have you been your mother and I were worried."

"I got caught up with a friend from college who is hosting a bonfire and then I was thinking of sleeping at her place, tonight if that's okay?"

"That sounds wonderful, sweetie." Her mother Johanna said giving her dad a glass of wine. "Just as long as your back before, nine o" clock for thanksgiving breakfast."

"I will thanks, mom," Kate said handing towards the cabin, she hated lying to her parent's, but she wanted to spend the night with Rick more than anything even if it might be dishonest.

"Seriously?" Jim asked his wife. "You're letting our daughter go to a party with some random stranger we don't know."

Johannah rolled her eyes and took the wine glass off her husband. "I think you need more wine, darling," Johanna said heading towards the cabin.

/

At six o'clock Kate arrived at Rick's cabin which was at the end of the small but cozy cul de sac.

She rang the doorbell with a smile on her face and a nervous flutter in her stomach, but she wasn't turning back she wouldn't dream of it, this night was going to be perfect.

"Hey," Rick said opening the door with his million dollar smile that melted her heart. "Hey." She smiled back at him.

"Come in," Rick said moving away from the door. "Smells good," Kate said as a familiar smell went up her nose.

"It's spaghetti and meatballs, which I hope you like."

"I love spaghetti, my mom used to make it for me all the time when I was little but then they got sick of it so much it got banned."

"My mother was the same with cheeseburgers, but then she realized that she couldn't cook and I wouldn't eat anything else," Rick said lacing his hand with hers.

"So how did you learn how to cook?" Kate asked as Rick's hand guided her towards the kitchen. "Adulthood kicked in." Rick joked as they entered the kitchen.

"I know that you're a low-key girl, so resisted the temptation to set light candles and put on snappy but romantic music, I also got some blankets and movies out also popped some popcorn."

"I'm not going to change my mind," Kate said wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm here, I rang the doorbell and I came in I'm not going to chicken out."

"Let's eat." Rick said kissing her cheek.

 **Half of the next chapter is going to be smut so if it makes you squirm don't read next chapter just to be safe. Also I need a smut writer to help me write a good smut chapter. Reviews PLEASE they keep me motivated**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I know I said that next chapter would be a smut chapter, but I couldn't write it. I tried to write it and it was the most awkward thing ever sorry if I let you guys down.**

 **But let me know what you think if this chapter, let's try to get four maybe five reviewers more than just three just to help me get motived...PLEASE.**

 **Also, next week on the 23rd I will be going away for Christmas and all though I will have the internet, I won't have time to update cause I will be spending time with family and just having a break cause I'm only on holidays for six weeks and then I go back to school.**

Rick collapsed on the bed out of breath and Kate was about to collapse next to him and cuddle up to his sweaty chest when she felt a dampness...was it possible that she could still be cumming from that amazing round.

She looked over to see Rick still trying to catch his breath so she lifted the sheet's quickly to see what the dampness was but when she lifted the sheet's she saw a maroon coloured small circle.

In a state of shock, Kate wrapped the sheets around her and started to panic she was bleeding...in his bed, how was she ever going to hide it what if he moved over to her side of the bed to cuddle with her?

Or when he went to make the bed or wash the sheets?

What if he can't wash it out?

"Kate?" His concerned voice said, making her jump and her breath hitch. "What's wrong?" He asked once again as he sat up and wrapped the sheet's around his waist.

"Umm.." Kate nervously said ducking her head. "I'm kinda...bleeding." She awkwardly said.

"Oh," Rick said shocked. "I'm so sorry."

"No Kate, It's fine it's actually perfectly natural and it's most likely my fault I was properly a little rough."

"No, you were perfect." Kate smiled.

"Really?" Rick said with a grin. "Yeah." Kate nodded as she leant closer and kissed him.

"You know," Rick said breaking the kiss. "If go out into the hallway." He kissed her cheek.

"First door, on the left." He kissed her neck, which made her smile. "There's a bathroom with a bathtub." He kissed her forehead.

"How about you go relax in it and I clean up and get new sheets." He finished kissing her nose.

"Okay," Kate said as she leant over with the sheet's still around her to get the blanket that had once was on the end of the bed and had fallen off somewhere along the line of their lovemaking.

Rick titled his head as he noticed something on the curve of shoulder..something like a tattoo. "What is it?" Rick asked as Kate made the transition from sheet to a blanket.

"What's, what?" Kate asked standing up. "The tattoo on the curve of your shoulder."

"My mom love's elephant's, she has this three elephants statues on her desk she said's that it reminds her a lot of my dad, her and me."

"That's a sweet story."

"Yeah." Kate smiled. "I guess it is," Kate said as she walked out of the room to take a bath.

/

As she relaxed in the bath the flashback from Christmas a few years back.

Her mom was running late home so she and her dad were playing cards when they got a phone call to say that Johanna Beckett had been the victim if a attempted murder. Her mom lost a lot of blood due to the stab wounds so Jim and Kate rolled up their sleeves and gave as much blood as possible for her mother to live.

With their help and some other donations, her mother lived to see another year. Which she will be forever grateful of after all her mother was like her best friend and she loved her with all her heart.

Kate shook her head and tried to focus on something else as she felt more and more tears drip down her cheek, the last thing she wanted to do was break down in the bathtub only to have Rick find her.

She knew he was a sweet man it was one of his most loveable traits and he would understand, but she was already embarrassed enough about bleeding all over his sheets.

"Kate?" Rick asked as he knocked on the door. "Yes?" She called back to him.

"I noticed that you didn't bring any other clothes with you, so I brought you one of my sweaters, I'm just going to leave it by the door."

"Okay thank you."

"Always," Rick muttered to himself as he walked back to the bedroom.

/

"Feeling better?" Rick asked as Kate walked, in. "Yes, thanks for the sweater and the bath," Kate said as she played with his sleeve.

"You know if your feeling...sore or maybe uncomfortable I could take you home."

"No," Kate said getting on the bed and under the sheets. "I want to stay here with you," She added cuddling up to his now clothed chest.

"Okay," Rick said running his fingers through her hair and kissing her head. "You don't have to go anywhere," He reassured her.

"Goodnight Kate," Rick said as he placed one final kiss to her head before turning off the lights.

Once the lights were turned off, Rick moved his finger's down to her arm and started to trace a pattern up and down her arm as he closed his eye's to drift off to sleep with Kate in his arms just like he had pictured it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry happy early Christmas to my reviewers, as an early Christmas present, since I will be away next week I've deiced to give you two chapters...wait what TWO chapters. So with this present, I thought we could do a whole give and receive thing I give you two chapters and you give me reviews for those two chapters cause not only is it driving crazy that I don't know your thought's but review gives me motivation.**

 **Also with the beta thing, I'm getting my Grammarly updated to a premium soon. And another authours note there's a little bit of smut within this chapter at the start.**

Rick wakes the next morning to a warmth and moisture wrapped around him as he wakes up he tries to register where it's coming from.

Till sudden he figures it out...it's coming from below his waist, He opens his eye's as quick as he can to see if his having a wet dream or if Kate is actually waking him up with a blowjob.

Once the blur is gone away from his eyes and his sat up a bit, he notices that one hand is slowly moving it's up and down his length, but it's not her hand that's making him hard it's her talented and wonderful tongue as it swirls around his sensitive head.

And somehow it got him thinking all though she might be a virgin was this her first time giving a blowjob, cause her tongue was so talented and she knew what to do to turn him on.

As he let out another groan he pushes her hair to one side of her neck to get a better view on what she's doing to him, he also runs his fingers through her hair.

He laid back down not been able to take the pleasure anymore and as Rick's head touches the pillow, her tongue has stopped swirling and he whimpers at the loss of her tongue.

But he doesn't miss it for long when her mouth finds his balls. "Oh my god." He groans as he pulls a little on her hair, She lets out a muffled moan herself.

It wasn't long, maybe a minute or two before he had to cum. "I'm going to cum." He groaned.

And at that moment, her mouth moved from his balls to his length, Rick bundled up all her hair into his fist and guided her. Sure he was being selfish by wanting more but it felt so good.

As his breath hitched and he felt like he was losing control he knew he was only a couple seconds away from shooting his cum down her throat.

One minute later and it happened, he groaned once again as she took her mouth off his length and swallowed his cum. She licked around her mouth and then she crawled back up to him and rested her body on top of his.

"Good morning," She smirked at him. "It certainly is," Rick said tucking a curl behind her ear.

"So you liked it?"

"Liked it, I loved it you were like a pro."

"Really, cause it was my first time."

"What time do you have to leave?" Rick asked changing the subject. "Um..." Kate said as she reached over to his bedside table to grab his watch.

"In about an hour," Kate said placing the watch back on the bedside table. "So.," Rick said as he traced her arm with his finger." What should we do with all that free time?"

"I don't know," Kate said with a shrug. "I think between, the two of us we will figure out something," Rick said as he flipped them over so that he was on top and she was underneath him.

His lips went straight to her neck and attacked it, just the way she liked it. "You better not leaving a hickey," She growled at him.

The only response she got back was a growl, she wrapped her legs around his waist but when she did he let out a trusted groan and lifted his head from her neck. "What's wrong?" Kate asked concerned.

"I want you so badly."

"Then take me," Kate replied with another smirk. "I can't, I only had three condoms and we used them all."

"Three you only brought, three?"

"Well at the pharmacy here you can only buy them separately and since it was your first time I thought that I would only get three."

"Don't worry about the condoms."

"What?" Rick asked not sure if she said what he thought she just said. "Aren't you worried about getting pregnant?"

"I'm not on my period, your the one that said that we should take risks."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Postive."

"Okay," Rick said kissing her lips again.

/

"I don't want you to go." Rick mopped in his rental car. "I don't want to go either, but it's thanksgiving and I promised my mom that I would be back by nine o" clock," Kate said undoing her seat belt.

"When are we going to see each other again?"

"Soon." Kate said kissing his cheek. "Soon when?"

"In the new year." Kate smiled at him as she got out of the car.

/

"Good morning, sweetie," Johannah said as her daughter walked through the front door. "Morning." Kate smiled at her mother.

"How was the bonfire?" Johannah asked as she started to whisk her pancake mix together.

"It was good," Kate asked walking to the cabinet to get out a cup. "Thanks for letting me go," Kate said pouring her apple juice.

"No problem sweetie just as long as you had fun."

"Is dad angry?"

"Your father will get over it." Johanna shrugged as she poured the pancake batter into the pan.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Everyone is asleep except the kids who are playing at the creek with next door's kids."

"When will breakfast be ready?"

"In an hour, you should have enough time to shower and have a little sleep."

"Thanks, mom," Kate said kissing her mother's cheek.

/

"Flight 599 to Washington is now boarding." A voice said over the PA system at the airport.

"Can I get you anything else?" A girl approximately in her late teens asked him. "Yes, can I get another strawberry milkshake and a refill but a small fries, this time," Rick said getting money at of his pocket.

"I'll be back with your change and meal soon." The teen smiled as she took the money.

He had been waiting at the airport for nearly two hours for his mother to touch back down in New York Before he left New York to go to Lake Chet he had given her the number of the place he was staying.

All though he didn't expect her to call, but she did last night, a little before Kate came over to his cabin and said that even though she loved the theater she wanted to spend the holidays with her son.

Which left him on a wild chase to find a restaurant for them to have thanksgiving dinner cause there was no chance of getting ingredients at the store now and as for preparation time...there was no time he would get that done in time.

At first, he was kind of saddened of spending the holiday's by himself but after he saw Kate and the lake and the incredible night that they had together. '

The sadness faded away and he was actually happy for once that his mother had ditched him, but last night when she gave him the call to leave the cabin early and come spend the holidays with her in New York.

"Here's your meal, Sir." The teen said placing the tray down in front of him. "Thank you." Rick nodded his head at the teen as she walked away.

"Richard darling." A voice a couple of minutes later said making her jump and almost choke on his milkshake.

"Mother, your nearly two hours late," Rick said once he had finished coughing. "Well, I missed my first flight, cause," Martha said her tone turning seductive.

"Mother please, I don't want to know," Rick said dropping his chip onto his tray.

"So is this where we're eating?" Martha asked looking around at the airport food court.

"No, I was just having so lunch while I was waiting, My publisher got us a table at The Olive Garden."

"See I told you having two identity's would come in handy."

"Well, let's get going so you can freshen up," Rick said standing up. "You look different?" Martha said standing up.

"Well you haven't seen me in three months, so there is a possibility that I've got more handsome."

"Oh don't be so full of yourself Richard," Martha said brushing past him.


	9. Chapter 9

"So who is she?" Martha asked over the most creamy and delectable fettuccine carbonara she had ever had in her life.

"She?" Rick asked wiping the bbq pizza sauce out of the corner of his mouth with the napkin. "Or he?" Martha shrugged.

"He?" Rick said outraged, not that he had anything against gay's he was just shocked that his mother thought he was gay.

"Which I support you and your partner, one hundred percent."

"Well, thanks for your support mother but I'm not gay."

"So it's a girl then?"

"Between lectures, grading papers and writing the new Derick Strom book, I have no time for women." Rick lied to his mother.

"Well maybe you could spare some time, I would like to see my son married and a grandchild or two maybe even three."

"I know, mother," Rick grumbled as he took another bite of his pizza.

Martha rolled her eyes and continued her fettuccine carbonara, the two sat in silence for awhile till a disturbing idea entered her mind. "Oh my god!" Martha exclaimed dropping her fork.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked concerned.

"You didn't, please Richard tell me you didn't?"

"Didn't, what?"

"The crazy red head, that nicknames you kitten and make's incorporate gestures, cause kiddo let me tell you now she might have the looks, but she has heartbreak all over her."

"I'm not seeing Meredith," Rick said as a cold shiver passed through his body at the thought of her.

"Thank goodness, you nearly sent me to an early grave," Martha said putting her hand over her heart.

/

"So Kate has a miracle happened and you've landed yourself a boyfriend?" Aunt Theresa said over thanksgiving dinner.

"No." Kate shook her head as she cut a piece of turkey. "Well you better get onto it soon, you're not going to be young forever and your looks are going to give up on you sometime."

"Tess, Katie has plenty of time it's perfectly fine if she want's to focus on her degree and job first."

"Oh come on James." Theresa scoffed. "Don't you want to walk Kate down the ale or hold your first grandchild."

"Yes, of course, I do but only when Katie is ready now I think we should change the subject," Jim said firmly getting annoyed with his sister.

/

Reading people, that's what Johannah Beckett had been doing for her whole career as a lawyer. Reading people to see if their were worthy for the battle of justice she had gotten pretty good at reading people and her winning rate was high.

But it just wasn't client's she could read, she could read her husband she had studied his body language and always knew the right time to approach him and help him.

Her daughter Katie wasn't as easy to read she had a strong dose of Beckett stubbornness in her genes sometimes it would take day's even weeks to get out of her what was wrong.

Tonight was one of those night's she had been different since she came back from that bonfire and the lawyer part of her mixed in with a bit of her mom side kicked in and she thought of the worst.

While the adults sat down to beer and took their sits on the couch to either cheer or scream at the football on tv. The little kids and older kids played football outside Johannah seemed to be the only one that noticed her daughter slowly walking up the stairs.

As Kate's bedroom door closed all Johannah wanted to do was run straight up those stairs burst the door open and hug and kiss her baby girl like there was no tomorrow.

But she knew her, she knew that she needed a little cooling off period, Johannah's timing had to be perfect if she went up too early or too late Kate wouldn't tell her anything.

She wanted to tap her husband's shoulder and tell her to join her upstairs to console their daughter, but she didn't cause she knew it was a girl thing.

The timing was perfect so Johannah excused herself even though she knew nobody was taking notice and headed her way upstairs.

"Katie?" She said with a soft knock and a soft voice. "Come in," Kate called back.

When Johannah walked in the light's were off only the moonlight lit the room, her daughter was sitting on her window seat with her head against the window looking out at the lake.

Johannah approached the window seat picking up a hair brush from Kate's dresser on the way When she reached her daughter she lightly tapped her daughters shoulder causing Kate to move forward.

Johanna sat in the open space and started to brush through her beautiful brunette curly hair which she or her husband had no idea what gene pool she got it from. "My beautiful, baby girl," Johanna said kissing her daughter's temple. "What's wrong?"

"If I tell you, will you judge me?"

"No sweetie, of course not."

"I met this guy mom, his so sweet and caring whenever I'm with him I feel like I've entered a different world where it's just me and him and I never want to leave it."

"So what's the problem?" Johanna asked confused. "His a professor at my campus."

"Oh, Katie." Johanna gasped in shock. "I know what your thinking mom, old gray hair and a beard or facial hair of some kind, references 18th-century poets a lot and watch's CSN a lot, but he's not like that."

"What's his like then?"

"Well, for start's his younger than all the professors at my school and could most likely pass as one of their sons, his really good looking," Kate said blushing.

"And I know I've mentioned it already but his very caring person with a big heart you know the kinda person who would does anything to help a person and his way more mature than the boy's on the campus and by mature I mean gentleman."

The smile disappeared and so did the blushing when Kate ducked her head as she went to tell her mother the truth. "I gave him my virginity."

"Wow, sweetie that's a very hard and adult thing to do cause once you give it away you can't get it back."

"I know, but he was the right guy mom."

"So where did you two meet up, please don't tell me you did it in the woods or some tent?" Johannah asked horrified.

"No, I'm sorry I lied about the bonfire cause there was really no bonfire I caught a taxi to his cabin, he cooked me dinner and even offered to watch a movie with me cause he didn't want to pressure me into anything and even afterward,

He still cared it wasn't a game for me to see if he could get into my pant's he actually cared even when I started bleeding he ran me a bath and changed the sheets, even offered to take me home just so I didn't feel uncomfortable.

He even gave me one of his sweaters to sleep in and then the next morning when he dropped me off I told him to drop me off a block early so you or dad didn't see me. He was sad to see me go almost like he was missing me already." Kate ended with a smile that had appeared once again.

"Well, he sounds like a very nice guy." Johanna agreed. "But," She said in a serious tone. "As a mother, I have to protect my daughter and warn he that things might be all sunshine and rainbow's now but if word get's out your sunshine and rainbow turns into a media circus and that's when people's true side's come out."

"This is my last year of college then I go to the police academy, so I think we can make it."

"Okay sweetie, just be careful having a broken heart is bad enough but with the whole world watching it's even harder."


	10. Chapter 10

**Come on guys, please just take a couple of seconds out of your life and write me a review on your thoughts...your thoughts are welcomed unless your a troll spreading season 8 Kate hate on any story.**

Kate was struggling to get all of her winter break homework, it wasn't that she didn't understand the questions.

It was the current stomach bug that had been refusing to leave her alone, every couple of minutes she would find herself rushing to the bathroom connected to her bedroom to vomit.

"Hey, sweetie." Her father's voice said as he entered the room carrying a tray. "Hey," Kate said focused on her case study.

"I went to the store and got some things to help settle your stomach."

"Thanks," Kate said as she picked up her pen to write the answer the question.

Jim walked to the right side of Kate's bed and sat beside's her on the edge of the bed placing the tray on the bedside table. "Katie, don't you think you should be sleeping?"

"This isn't primary school dad, the professors don't care if you're sick they want the work done."

"Okay, sweetie," Jim said kissing the top of her head. "Try it eat a little."

"I will."

/

An hour later Johanna Beckett returned to her family cabin after been called back into the city to help win a case that had no chance of winning unless she helped.

As she got out of the car she heard the joyful laughs and loud chatter of her nieces and nephews playing outside in the snow. She picked up her overnight bag off the seat next to her and walked inside to see what the adults were up too.

When she opened the door the only adult in sight was her husband was sitting on the old recliner in the corner with his glasses on and his head buried in a newspaper crossword while the tv was playing in the background.

Johanna cleared her thought making Jim look up. "Jo, your back?"

"Yes, I'm," Johannah said placing her bag at the steps and take a seat on the lounge. "How did it go?" Jim said taking his glasses off and placing the newspaper down on the arm of the recliner.

"Well, at first, it was a mess but I somehow fixed it."

"You always do." Jim smiled at her. "I heard the kids playing outside, where is everyone else?"

"They went into the city to have a look around of Christmas present's for the kids and Kate is upstairs she's feeling a bit sick."

"Sick, as in flu sick or vomiting sick?"

"Vomiting sick, but I think it's just the increase of food and lack of sleep and plus she's been working herself to death with her winter break homework."

"I'll just go check on her," Johanna said getting off the lounge.

/

When Johanna entered her daughters room the curtains were shut, the bathroom door was wide open and the lights were off. Her daughter was asleep with books, pens, highlighters and textbooks around her.

Johanna smiled as she approached her daughter's bed, she took all off her daughters school stuff off the bed and placed them on her desk. " Mom?" She heard her daughter's weak and sleepy voice call her.

Johanna approached the bed and sat near her daughters head and tucked her daughters curls behind her ear. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Not good, is the case over?"

"Yes, we won but let's talk about you do you mind If I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure."

"When you and Rick had sex, did he use a condom?"

"Yes." Kate lied. "Katie, you might be sick and sleepy but I know your lying."

"The next morning, we..had sex again." Kate awkwardly said sex was still an awkward subject with her mother.

"But he ran out of condoms, but I said I was not on my period so I thought it would be okay...do you think," Kate said putting her hand on her lower abdomen. "I could be pregnant?"

"It's possible, we should get you to a doctor."

"What about dad, do we have to tell him?"

"Yes sweetie, were a team besides presents we don't hide things from each other especially when it comes to our daughter."

"His going to be so disappointed, you've heard how he talks about me to others, his expecting me to be the youngest female in the force to become a detective."

"He will be angry and upset, but sometime soon he will come around to support his daughter."

"Okay, I'll get changed," Kate said pushing back the sheets.


	11. Chapter 11

While her daughter was taking a shower, Johanna went to go talk to her husband about the possibility of their daughter being pregant...and with a professors baby but that's not the part she was worried about most.

"James, maybe I talk about something with you?" Johanna said taking a seat on the couch next to him. "Um, sure," Jim said picking up on his wife's serious tone and how she could him by his formal name and not nickname.

Once he had taken off his glasses and put down his newspaper, he laced his hand with his wives. "Jo, what's wrong are you okay?"

"I'm fine but Katie is not, It's not easy for me to say this but I think she might be pregnant."

"Jo come on," Jim said shaking his head. "Kate has a big class load and doesn't have time for boys, she told us the other week at thanksgiving."

"Well somehow she's found away, she told me all about it."

"It was that night of the bonfire wasn't it, I knew we shouldn't let her go?" Jim asked his blood and body now shaking.

"There was no bomb fire, Kate only said that so she could go to his cabin and loss her virginity."

"Who is this boy?" Jim demanded standing up in a furious rage. "And where is his cabin?"

"Jim please, Katie is scared enough," Johanna said pulling his hand down. "The only one who should we scared is the boy who got my daughter pregnant," Jim grumbled as he took a seat.

As Johanna heard her daughters bedroom door close, she stood up from the lounge. "I'm taking Kate to the doctors, are you coming?"

Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a big sigh, but when he looked up he saw his daughters frighten figure from the top of the stairs. "Yes," He said standing up.

/

With her dad on the right and her mom on the left, they both held her hand as they waited for the doctor to come out.

In the small green waiting room that had opera music playing meanwhile, the receptionists tapped on their keyboards in a slow and bored pace and every minute they would let out a yawn.

Which watching them, yawn made the Beckett's start yawn

"Mrs and Mr. Beckett." The male doctor addressed them with a smile, Johanna let go of her daughters hand and approached the doctor. "Doctor Jameson," She said reading his name tag. "I'm sure you're a wonderful doctor, but I think my daughter would feel much more comfortable with a female doctor."

"Right, I understand I'll go see if Doctor Welsh is back from lunch."

"Thank you." Johanna smiled at the doctor.

/

After a couple of minutes, Doctor Jameson escorted them out of the waiting room and into an examination room. Jim and Johannah sat at the seats by the windows while Kate lied down on the hospital chair.

But the more they waited the more Kate got nervous and It didn't help that her parent's were in with her the doctor was going to asking personal questions not only about her sex life but her body also.

"Mom, dad?" Kate asked shyly. "Would you mind if I did this alone, I thank you for your support, but I just would feel my comfortable."

"That's okay, sweetie." Her mother said with a warm and gentle smile. "Me and your mother will be in the waiting room if you need us." Her father added as they left the room.

Not long after her parent's left, Doctor Welsh entered the room she was of medium hight, her hair was black and wavy, the black hair highlighted her fair skin. "Afternoon, my name is Doctor Welsh." The women said with a welcoming smile as she walked to her computer.

"My name's Kate." She awkwardly said. "And what can I help you with today, Kate?"

"For the last week, I've been vomiting and I've lost my appetite, at first, my dad and I thought it was tiredness and an increase of food but my mom seems to think that it's pregnancy."

"I see." Doctor Welsh said sitting down at her computer. "When was the last time you had intercourse?"

"Almost three weeks ago, the day before thanksgiving."

"And did you use any condoms or birth control?"

"No, but he used condoms, except for the morning after but I thought it would be okay since I wasn't on my period...you must think I'm an idiot." Kate sighed.

"Oh no, I would never one rule I've made for myself is never judged a patient and you would be surprised how many not just teens but old women didn't know about their bodies, Okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Your welcome, now have you had any other symptoms or just the vomiting?"

"Yes." Kate nodded awkwardly.

"Can you tell me the symptoms?"

"Sore boobs, tiredness and dizziness."

"Okay." The doctor said as she wrote the information in and when she was done she rose from her seat and walked over to her.

She knew the look on Kate's face all too well, the look of fear, the look of I can't be pregnant, my parents are going to kill me and what do I do now?

"Kate," She said as she started to run her fingers through her hair gently that always seemed to calm the patients nerves. "I just need to take a blood sample alright?"

"Okay." Kate nodded once again. "Okay but first, have you had anything to eat today?"

"No, I can't keep anything down for a second."

"Okay, I'll just go get the equipment I won't be too long." She added with a smile as she left the room.

 **Leave your thoughts/ reviews down below in the review box.**

 **hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a nice day/night/morning.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two chapters both ready for reviews/ thoughts.**

When Kate woke up, there was a buzz in her ear and a muffed voice was calling her name. "What happened? where I'm?" Kate asked in a groggy tone.

"In the hospital at Lake Chet, your okay you just fainted through a blood test."

"Have you got my test results yet?"

"No, but I do need you to drink this apple juice." Doctor Welsh said giving her a popper.

Kate started to slip the drink slowly, the juice sensitive on her stomach. "How long is your family up here for?"

"The day after Christmas."

"Well we close at midday tomorrow, But I could make a special house call to you next week with your results."

"Alright."

"Okay you're free to go home, do you feel okay to stand up?"

"Yep," Kate said getting off the doctors chair. "Keep your fluids up, get plenty of sleep and if you still have no appetite try some water crackers you need to eat something okay." Doctor Welsh said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

/

When the three Beckett's arrived home, her kids little and old were crowded around the coffee table, with a steaming hot cocoa next to them and a Christmas movie playing the background.

Meanwhile, the adults were sitting around the dining table, talking over a cup of coffee. "Jo, when did you get back?" Eric, Jim's brother asked.

"Just then." Johanna lied, Kate's maybe pregnancy was only between the three of them including the doctor.

"Would you like a hot cocoa, Katie?" Eric's wife Meryl asked in her soft and delicate tone. "No thanks."

"The kids are playing monopoly, Kate do you mind supervising?" Eric asked her. "Sure," Kate said walking over to the coffee table, where a fight between her six-year-old cousin Carla and ten-year-old Isaac could start at any minute.

Jim and Johannah took their seats at the dining table with the rest of the adults. "Is Kate, okay?" Johannah's sister Ellie asked. "Yes, just a bit of that stomach bug that find it's way around," Johanna answered her younger sister.

"I agree with Ellie, there's something different with her." Meryl joined in. "You haven't seen her since, Easter in April," Jim added. "That's a year and you know as well as I do that children change a lot in a year."

"Well I feel sorry for her, she can't keep anything down for more than a minute." Meryl the must gentle and caring person in the family added once again.

"I don't, Keeps the fat off." Theresa shrugged. "No husband want's a fattie for a wife."

"So that's why, Nigel left you." Eric joked. "Oh grow up," Theresa shouted at him as she stood up and tucked in her chair in and stomped up the stairs which led to her dramatic loud slamming of the bedroom. "Every dam, holidays," Jim muttered to himself.

/

A week later Doctor Welsh showed up at the Beckett's cabin at ten o'clock which was the perfect time cause the adults had gone into the city to brave the hectic shopping centres of New York.

Meanwhile, Kate was in charge of looking after her ten cousins, eight of them little and two of them older but Kate was the oldest cousin.

Kate was in the middle of putting the whip cream on each of their hot cocoas, which had besides gingerbread cookies is all the kids had been eating. How on earth they weren't going to make it to January without getting diabetes.

Kate answered the front door which was right near the kitchen. "Goodmorning, I have an early Christmas present for you." Doctor Welsh greeted her with a joke.

"Morning," Kate answered back with a hint of anxiety in her voice. "Here's your test results." Doctor Welsh said holding out a big yellow envelope.

"Thank you," Kate said as her shaking hands took the envelope. "Have a good Christmas, Kate," She said with a smile as she turned around to go back to her car.

/

Once she gave out the cocoas were handed out, Kate rushed to her bedroom and locked her bathroom door so none of her little cousins could walk in.

Kate ripped open the envelope with her still shaking fingers and pulled out the piece of paper.

And when the piece of paper was unfolded her eye's scanned the paper for the word positive or negative. It didn't take her long to find the word positive.

Positive, meaning yes which meant she was pregnant, Kate ran her fingers through her hair and felt the sweat starting to dampen her forehead.

Her chest felt heavy and she found herself struggling to breathe. "Kate?" The knock of the door and the sound of her seventeen-year-old cousin Kasey at the door made her jump.

"Um...Yes." Kate replied back. "Are you sick again, I heard you run to your bedroom and slam the bathroom door."

"No, false alarm," Kate said unlocking her door and walking out. "Clara want's you to come to her tea party and Molly wants's to show you her snowman," Kasey told her.

"Snowman and tea party got it," Kate said brushing past her cousin, once Kate left the room, Kasey saw a letter near the sink, so walked into the bathroom and opened it. "Oh my god." Kasey gasped covering her mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

He lied.

He didn't like it, but he lied.

Jim never understood lying, why people did it and how they could do it.

But here he was driving to the city, after last night when it was confirmed that her daughter is pregnant he called and ask his old friend Captain Rory Montgomery to do a background track on Professor Richard Rodgers.

When he arrived on the homicide, the strong smell of coffee hit him right away and the phones were ringing like there was no tomorrow.

The lift doors closed behind him and so did his last chance to turn back, go back to the cabin and pretend nothing ever happened. "Are you okay, Sir?" A detective asked him.

"I'm fine, thanks," Jim said walking towards Rory's office.

/

"Jim Beckett, how are you?" Rory Montgomery said putting his hand out to be shaken by Jim.

"I'm good, How are you?"

"Well I'm one day closer till retirement, so pretty good." Montogomery joked.

"How's Evelyn and the girls."

"Horrible, Rebecca and Mary are growing up too fast," Rory said making the two laugh.

"Alright, all jokes aside, take a seat," Rory said gesturing to the two seats in front of his desk.

/

Jim knocked on the door of Rick's loft, which he found a bit suspicious how does a Professor earn enough money to buy a place like this.

A minute later and he finally came face to face with the father of his future grandchild. "Hey, can I help you with something?" Rick asked innocently.

"Yes, I'm Jim Beckett, I believe you've already met my daughter Kate," Jim said in a firm tone.

"Oh, Mr Beckett...hi," Rick said awkwardly. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Rick said moving away from the door. "I'm here to get some facts, as a lawyer I see a lot of these case's involving professors and their student's," Jim said taking a seat at on his couch.

"Lawyer?" Rick said shocked as he took a seat. "Is Kate suing me?"

"No, I'm not here as a lawyer but as a father."

"Okay," Rick said sitting down. "Well I had a look at your records and I couldn't help but notice you've got suspend and almost spent the night in jail?" Jim asked in a questionable tone.

"Well In high school I was friends with these real immature guys and so they thought one night it would be funny to put a cow on the roof of the school."

"And the night in jail?"

"It was my first year of college, I had a bit too much to drink and the guys I was with were seniors who were real jerks dared me to steal a house naked and so I did, and the guys ran off with my clothes and left me to get in trouble with the NYPD."

"And who bailed you out?"

"My mother, but I don't do anything stupid like that anymore."

"Good, now my next question is, have you ever had a relationship or slept with any other students other than my daughter?"

"I've got offers before, but I've never acted out on them before."

"Look, Mr Beckett, I don't mean any disrespect but why are you really asking me these questions? If Kate is suing me I need to know now?"

"I know I might seem like I'm a bit crazy you know doing background checks and showing up to your apartment and questioning you by going behind my families back, but I'm just trying to protect my daughter."

"I understand Mr Beckett If I had a daughter I would do the same thing for them."

"So for the last week," Jim said in a serious tone. "Kate has been really sick, So her mother and I decided to take Kate to the doctors, where they ran a blood test and the blood test confirmed that Kate is pregnant."

"How is Kate taking it?"

"She's scared but according to my wife every woman is scared when they find out they are pregnant."

"Is she going to keep it?"

"I don't know," Jim said standing up. "She said that she didn't want to make any discussions without taking too you first, so she was going to come visit your tomorrow so if you could not tell her about this meeting it would be good."

"I will."

"Thank you, Rick, I'll see myself out."


End file.
